


So This is Being Human

by allonsyassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post Fall, au-ish, but maybe leading to it, kind of relationship, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyassbutt/pseuds/allonsyassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr prompt for Castiel getting sick and Crowley taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This is Being Human

The bunker was quiet with Sam and Dean gone on a hunt, but Castiel didn't really mind. He liked the quiet, it let him think about things. And now that he had all but become powerless he spent a lot of time thinking. He was grateful that the brothers had taken him in after the fall and allowed him his own room in their bunker, it was almost as if he had a family of his own.

Of course, the silence wasn't long lasting because there was a muffled grumble from a few rooms away. With a sigh Castiel stood and made his way towards the very back of the bunker, sliding open a door to a dark room.

“Took you long enough angel, what was the hold up?” Crowley was shrouded in a small light from the cracked door and Castiel just scowled at him from a few feet away.

“How about you be a darling and let me stretch my legs?”

“You know I am not to do that Crowley. I’m not falling for your tricks.” Castiel’s gruff voice spoke back in return as he turned to leave the room again. But before he was able to get all the way out he broke out into a coughing fit.

“Oh my, that sounds awfully—human.” Crowley sneered with a twang of interest.

“I believe it is only a cold,” was said as Castiel shut the door, “I will be fine.”

A few hours went by and Castiel’s cough only worsened and a touch to his forehead made him realize that he skin was very hot and clammy. He had no way to leave the bunker unless he walked and walking to a hospital was very much out of the question. That only left him with one choice.

The door slid open slowly and Castiel leaned up against the wall at the opening, peering at Crowley. “I need your help.”

“Thought you’d never ask love. That’s not just a cold you've got there. Now you know you’re going to have to let me out if you expect any help from me at all.”

Of course Castiel had planned on it. Hopefully Crowley wouldn't try anything because if he did Castiel would have no choice but to let him go. He was powerless and right now it took all his strength to even stand.

He made his way over to Crowley, pulling the key he had scoured the bunker for out of his pocket and undoing each lock that was holding Crowley to the chair before rubbing a piece of the trap painted on the floor away with his foot.

“Show me where the bathroom is and your room as well.”

Castiel did as Crowley asked, taking him first to the bathroom where Crowley stocked up on certain things then back to his own room. It was very empty since he really had nothing of his own. The only things in the room were the bed, a small table by it, and a chair in the corner.

Crowley instructed Castiel to lost the coat, tie and shoes and get into bed underneath the blankets. Castiel was hesitant but Crowley hadn't attempted to harm him yet, so maybe he was to be trusted…for now.

“Better be glad I've been around many things over my years angel. Too bad you don’t have any of your angel juice left, could have saved yourself the trouble.”

Castiel nodded and made no comment about his loss of powers. Crowley had noticed it as soon as he saw Castiel after the fall and had mentioned it every time he was around.

“If you try to poison me or anything else Sam and Dean will find you.”

This was met with a loud chuckle from Crowley. “Oh believe me, if I wanted to poison you I would already have it over with.”

Crowley made Castiel take a string of medicines that did not have a pleasant taste to them at all and every time Castiel made a sour face it only made Crowley laugh at him.

“You are thousands of years old and you are making a face at human medicine. My how the mighty have fallen.”

Castiel shot the demon a look that made Crowley throw his hands up in defense. “Right, I’ll shut up about that then.”

For a moment Crowley just stood by Castiel’s bed after he had finished giving him the last dose of the medicine. They were both quiet and just sort of staring off at nothing in particular. Crowley moved across the room, grabbed the chair in the corner and pulled it up next to Castiel’s bed.

“What are you doing? Sam and Dean will be angry if they come back and you are out of your restraints.” Castiel’s brows knitted together with concern and he began to try to get out of bed to take Crowley back to the room.

“Don’t worry love, I’ll make sure they don’t find out” the demon spoke in return and pushed the ex-angel back down onto the bed, hand lingering against his chest a moment, the man was running a horrid fever.

Finally Castiel calmed back down. There wasn't much he could do to make Crowley go back at this point. The little movement that he made had ended up leaving him with the entire room spinning around him. Eventually he felt his eyelids becoming heavier and before he knew it he was asleep.

Crowley stayed by Castiel’s bedside, leaning in to place his palm to the other man’s forehead every so often to check that his fever was breaking. When he was satisfied with the temperature Castiel had went back to he stood from the chair to finally stretch his limbs and walk around the room for a few minutes.

A rumble outside and voices jerked Crowley out of his stride and he booked it back through the bunker to the dark room he had been chained in.

When Sam and Dean came back in they found Castiel fast asleep, medicine by his bedside. And they found Crowley chained back to the chair sitting in the dark room exactly as they had found him.

Of course, in the dark they didn't notice the broken trap on the floor, but Castiel would fix that the next day when he came back to Crowley to thank him. And over the rest of his time there whenever the brothers went out he always unchained Crowley and they walked around the bunker together so the demon could stretch his limbs. Always to return back as he was to not raise suspicion.

It had been months since Castiel had fallen sick, and there had been no mention of the brothers suspecting a thing.


End file.
